Como camarón frito
by Morthe
Summary: Matthew solo quería broncearse, lástima que las cosas no salieron como lo esperaba. *CubaxCanadá*


**Como camarón frito**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Pareja: **CubaxCanadá (CarlosxMatthew)

**Disclaimer:** El anime/manga Hetalia, al igual que todos sus personajes NO me pertenecen, pero esta historia es 100% mía.

**Guías:** "Citas y pensamientos"; historia narrada ; - diálogos -

**Advertencias:** Ninguna

* * *

.

.

.

Una risa ahogada se sintió de repente. Matthew se sonrojó, aún más de lo que ya se encontraba, y como pudo giró su cabeza para mirar disgustado a aquella persona.

Carlos estaba sentado en la silla de al frente, al otro lado de la habitación, de brazos cruzados y con una mueca serena en su rostro.

Intercambiaron miradas por un par de segundos, y Matthew alcanzó un nuevo nivel de rojo cuando observó la comisura del labio del cubano temblar.

- No te rías por favor.

Ahora su labio también temblaba, y el cubano se excusó con un "Traeré unas toallas frías" antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación.

Matthew escuchó una fuerte carcajada a través de las paredes y ocultó el rostro en la almohada.

Estaba avergonzado, más de lo que alguna vez recordó haber estado. En su interior, tuvo el impulso de pararse de la cama en la que estaba postrado y coger su maleta para regresar de una buena vez a Canadá, y quizás encerrarse en su casa por por lo menos un par de cientos de años.

Pero no podía, porque ese día era domingo, y los domingos eran para disfrutar de la playa, no para trasladar a un pobre y quemado canadiense a su país. Matthew tendría suerte si encontraba un taxi, y además, el dolor que sentía cada vez que intentaba moverse era razón suficiente para hacerlo desistir.

Pasaron un par de minutos, quizás un poco más, y cuando Matthew comenzó a preguntarse si Carlos se había olvidado ya de él, la puerta volvió a abrirse, dejando pasar al cubano que tal como lo había prometido traía consigo un pocillo de agua y un par de toallas frías.

Dejó el recipiente sobre la mesa y se acercó a la cama.

- Oye Matt, voy a ponerte la crema que acabo de comprar de la farmacia.

Matthew no respondió y Carlos tomó aquello como un "si". Para sus adentros, pensó que tal vez no debió de reírse tan fuerte.

Cogió un poco de crema en sus manos y con cuidado lo pasó por la enrojecida piel del canadiense.

- Sabes que a mí no me importa que parezcas un camarón frito ¿Verdad?

Carlos rió, intentando amenizar el ambiente, y las orejas de Matthew tomaron el color de un par de cerezas.

- P-por favor, no digas nada.

- Solo digo que quizás debiste de ponerte el bloqueador solar tal como te dije, después de todo tu piel no está acostumbrada a esta clase de ambientes.

Carlos rió aún más fuerte y terminó de untarle la crema al avergonzado Matthew, para luego proceder a colocar el par de toallas húmedas sobre la piel caliente.

Matthew suspiró aliviado cuando sintió el contacto de su piel con la tela fría. Cerró ambos ojos, y se permitió disfrutar de la sensación por un par de minutos, tras los cuales se percató del par de ojos negros que aún seguían clavados sobre él.

Giró su cabeza y miró al cubano parado un metro más allá, observándole con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Matthew tuvo un mal presentimiento.

- Oye Canadá, ¡Te tomaré una foto!

- ¡No, no lo hagas!

Carlos se hizo el de oídos sordos ante las súplicas del canadiense y buscó por el cuarto la cámara que Matthew siempre llevaba consigo.

No la encontró por ningún lado, y cuando finalmente estaba dispuesto a preguntarle al rubio donde se encontraba esa maldita cosa, recordó haberle visto colocando la cámara dentro de su maleta la noche pasada.

Matthew perdió a Carlos de su campo visual, quiso girarse para ver lo que estaba haciendo pero el dolor en la espalda le detuvo. Soltó una queja contra la almohada, pero su mueca adolorida pasó a una lívida cuando escuchó el cierre de su maleta abrirse.

- ¡Espera!, n-no...

En ese instante, quiso desaparecer.

Carlos miró incrédulo el montón de revistas al fondo de la maleta. Cogió una y la abrió en la página que estaba separada. El encabezado decía "¡Sé el centro de atención con nuestros tips para un bronceado uniforme y natural!" y más abajo la imagen de un montón de mujeres bronceadas sonriendo coquetas a la cámara. Cogió otra revista, y luego otra, y otra, todas con un enunciado parecido.

- ¡C-cuba por favor no las leas! – Matthew exclamó como último recurso a sabiendas de que su compañero ya les había echado el ojo a más de la mitad de ellas.

- ¿Así que esta es la razón por la que te dejaste quemar de esa forma? – Preguntó, con un dejo de reproche en su voz, mientras recordaba las negativas que puso Matthew para no echarse, o echarse realmente poco bloqueador solar.

Matthew volvió a enterrar la cabeza en la almohada, esta vez procurando asfixiarse en el proceso. No solo sus orejas habían vuelto a tomar el color de un par de cerezas, si no que todo su rostro parecía un tomate maduro.

- Y-yo, yo solo… - Intentó excusarse, pero la razón del porqué lo había hecho en sí era lo suficientemente vergonzosa para decirlo en voz alta.

"_Yo solo quería gustarte"_

Pasaron un par de segundos en silencio, que para Matthew se sintieron como mil. De pronto, escuchó los pasos de su compañero acercarse a él y sentarse a su lado.

Una cálida mano revolvió suavemente sus cabellos y un beso suave se posó en su hombro desnudo.

- No me importa que quieras parecer un camarón frito pero yo te prefiero tal como eres.

Carlos le sonrió y Matthew volvió a enterrar la cabeza en la almohada, avergonzado, pero esta vez, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Gracias por leer esta historia, ¡espero que les haya gustado!

No se, últimamente le eh agarrado mucho el gusto a esta pareja así que decidí escribir algo sobre ellos … ¡espero que haya estado bien! *nerviosa* *nerviosa*.

¡Kumajiro! Mi lindo ositow D: lamento no haberte puesto en el fic. Ya haré otro donde seas el prota *cruza los dedos* … ok no *3*

En realidad no sabía el nombre de Cuba así que me puse a indagar por ahí y leí que se llamaba Carlos Machado … no sé si es verdad xD pero es el mejor nombre que encontré así que ese le puse.

Ennnn fin … estoy de vacaciones y muy aburrida, por lo que probablemente me verán por aquí muy seguido xD.

¡Nos leemos!

**¿Críticas?, ¿Dudas?, ¿Sugerencias? ¡Háganmelos saber! :D**


End file.
